Asleep
by Kei Jones
Summary: You look so peaceful, carefree and innocent now that I see you sleeping so soundly. You moan softly and I find the courage to play with your hair – you’d probably kill me if you woke up now and found me, or rather, us like this but I don’t care.


Asleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. **

* * *

Here I sit on your couch watching some movie on Lifetime – which leads me to the conclusion that 'all' women are crazy thereby making you normal. You have tendencies to be homicidal, bout of road rage, love of children and hate cheaters. All LMN needs is a story about a female werewolf/shape shifter/animagus and then your 'story will be on Lifetime'. But you've long since dozed off leaving me curious over why I'm still watching this channel? Maybe because I actually want to know if this bastard actually framed his daughter by killing his wife, so that he can hook up with 'her' little sister whose only 3-yrs his own daughter's senior. Okay, yea, that's just creepy, sick and helps me understand why you're so creeped out by Quil's imprinting on Claire. Ah shit! You were right. Lifetime is turning me against my family and friends – people do some crazy shit.

Your head is resting in my lap while the rest of your body is twisted in a way that _just_ can't be comfortable. You're facing the TV but your top half is turned down with your arms some how tucked underneath your torso (are you cold?), then your lower half is turned sideways. Is this a sleeping position that you've picked up from being in your wolf form so much? You look so peaceful, carefree and innocent now that I see you sleeping so soundly. You move snuggling deeper into the back of the couch, me and your own body all at once – amazing. I don't know how but you've managed to keep your arms tucked underneath you and bury your head into my stomach.

I run my fingers through your hair and remove the strands that are hiding your face. Your profile is so unlike your personality – rather than being hard and coarse – it's soft and smooth. Your eyelashes are so long and look like tiny feather dusters. Your nose is tiny and rounded while your lips look so full and pouty. Why are you pouting? My right arm that has up until now been resting on the back of the couch is now gently stroking the hair resting on your shoulder – it's so soft, long (not as long as you're used to having it but longer than mine and that's saying a lot) and smells so good. You've long since given up on scented shampoo but your hair smells of pine, morning dew and wildflowers. It's a scent unique to you and you alone. Seth even plays with you in the meadow of wildflowers but his scent remains more masculine.

You just naturally smell feminine. It's hard for me to believe that you don't see how soft and girlie (hard to really think straight right now since you're snuggling deeper into my lap) you really are. My hand ghosts down your back to the deep curve of your hip and rests there. Looking down at you to see if you'll wake I gently rub your stomach and around to your back. You smile softly as I continue my exploration marveling at the softness and warmth of your skin. You moan softly and I find the courage to play with your hair – you'd probably kill me if you woke up now and found me, or rather _us_ like this but I don't care.

I've dreamed and fantasized of us being like this someday – but that was years ago. Instead of being my beta you were my girlfriend and eventually my wife. Would you like to be my equal? I already know you see yourself as my equal and most other times my superior – I'll never admit it but you are. But would you like the title of being my equal? My partner? I've fallen in love with you and always want you by my side. Would you be my Alpha female? My girlfriend? "Jacob." You whisper in your sleep

"Leah." I call and can't help but smile as you sigh contently wiggling your hips under my touch and stretch your neck. "I love you, Lee." I whisper to you swallowing a huge lump in my throat.

"Love…you….Jake." You respond back in a heavy sleepy voice. You're talking in your sleep but I'll take that declaration of love no matter what. And you know what? When you wake up I'm gonna ask you out because with those three simple words I've found all the courage and encouragement I need to make you mine.

* * *

A/N: Well this is another story idea that came to me after writing Not Enough_. _Right now it seems that my mind is rattling with so many ideas but not many I'm liking for my updates so I might just start posting some random Renegade drabble in the form of one-shots.


End file.
